Technological Advantages
Every race in Gielinor has certain inherited traits or scientific knowledge which balance them out in the long run. It's widely understood that a vampyre should not have an icyene's holy power, and an ogre's brute strength can be counteracted by a fairy's speed and flight. Fewer people, however, have as much respect for the scientific advancements that some races - especially physically weaker ones - have made. It is considered poor form to take these advantages away from their mother races and add them to a different character, as it is unrealistic and unfairly decreases or unbalances the strengths of the original. What Is A Technological Advantage? A technological advantage is a significantly more evolved level of scientific knowledge in general, enabling a race to create more useful tools or inventions which level out the playing fields in social, economic, or combative situations against other races. An example of this would be a multi-cannon; invented by dwarves, these mighty machines are deployed in battles. Using scientific knowledge, they can rapidly fire devastating projectiles in a full revolution of a 360 degree circle, a task that would very quickly exhaust even a team of powerful human mages. This is a strength possessed by dwarves which is balanced both by their physical and magical disadvantages. On the battlefield, dwarves and humans are balanced against each other. The damage done by a multi-cannon is matched by the damage done by human strength and magic. When human characters take multi-cannons, it creates an imbalance of power. While dwarves are still able to fire their cannons, humans have magic, physical dominance, ''and ''multi-cannons. Not only do the humans have an unfair advantage, but it's an advantage achieved through unrealistic means; the knowledge of how to build, maintain, and use a dwarven multicannon is kept among dwarves and close, valued friends of dwarves. The dwarven opponents lose their advantage while retaining their weaknesses, whereas the human opponents gain extra strength without the addition of any new disadvantages. Problems like these often lead to OOC arguments and stress. Advanced Races Below is a list of races with specific advantages which are regularly subject to this kind of abuse. Dwarves Dwarves are a very machine and metal based race. Millenia of seclusion has enabled them to progress very far industrially, making theirs one of the most advanced scientific cultures in all of Gielinor. Dwarves not only have the multi-cannon mentioned in the above, but the steam engine as well. *Multi-cannons - Multi-cannons are able to be deployed in almost any climate. They stand on several legs, so flat ground is the best advisable. These cannons, unlike regular ones, can be spun around 360 degrees to aim at any target and have a more rapid firing rate. This invention enables them to better combat other forms of assault. *Steam engines - Steam engines are efficient machines which allow dwarves to navigate their ships faster than human rivals. These also allow for locomotive trains and rapid land transit. Dwarves here have the advantage of speed and fire-power on their vessels, but humans have the vast numbers. *Submarines - It is proven in the Penguin Quest series that Dwarves are capable of creating underwater vessels. While only one was ever shown, it is operational. Dorgeshuun Goblins Dorgeshuun goblins preferred to stay pacifists during the God Wars and turned their culture toward scientific venture. The Dogreshuun have advanced so much so, they have stopped worship of gods and use a republican form of government. These goblins are very innovative, to the point that they have invented their own forms of teleportation, security, and lighting powered by electric energy. *Electricity - A symbol of the ingenunity of the Dogreshuun, electricity is used throughout the cave city for all matter of purposes. It has also been crossed with magical energies, as seen in how Dorgeshuun scientists created teleportation after studying the work of human mages. Electricity also powers their artificial light - light bulbs, which they use to illuminate the darkness. *Moving-Over-Distance Sphere - Developed during the Fifth age by the Engineer Oldak, the sphere is a form of teleportation similar to a teleport tablet. They currently go to Dorgesh-Kaan, the Goblin Holy Land known as the "Plain of Mud," the Gargorshuun and Thorobshuun Goblin Village, and even across dimensions to Bandos' Throne Room. Gnomes Gnomes are almost the opposite of dwarves, culturally. These mini-men are very naturally inclined, using organic materials in their technology. They, too, were secluded in the God Wars, which enabled them to grow and learn about engineering. As a result, gnome knowledge is typically based around aerial travel and self-defense. *Gnomecopters and Gliders - Although these flying machines are usually useless on the battlefield, they enable gnomes to get around dangers on land like territorial ogres and them to travel through the air over long distances. Gnomes are even able to access places usually out of the reach of civilized humanity. Copters and gliders also allow esponiage to a degree. One should be mindful of trying to steal or pilot these, because even gnomes have trouble managing gliders at times. *Anti-Illusion Machines - Gnomes are not inherently a violent race and will avoid conflict if possible. To do so, they might make use of illusions, as they have done in the past. These illusions are often used by the gnomes of Arposandra, which lead to the creation of anti-illusion machines. These use a combination of magic, elf crystal, and machinery, dispelling all illusions in the area. *Giant Ballistae- While human troops are known to have ballistae in their weapon set, gnomes have manages to manufacture a massive, industrial version of a ballista. Over twenty-five feet long, these siege weapons are able to fire projectiles over devastating distances with fearsome force. This comes in especially handy at battles, as gnomes do not possess cannons. Humans As the dominant race of Gielinor, humans have spread around on all corners of the continent. They can survive in almost all forms of climate and are one of the most adaptable in the world. Humans are very behind technologically compared to other races, but have secured themselves as one of the most formidable opponents in Gielinor. They might not be the biggest or baddest, but they've got the numbers to endure and win. *Balloons - Humans have acheived their own ways of flight. Discovered by a Saradominist monk, this hot air balloon consist of a simple basket, bags of sand, and of course the balloon. Humans are the only race to use aerial balloons which allows them to float over cities and navigate the world in their own sort of way. *Cannons - Humans have standard wheeled cannons. Although not as good as the dwarven sort, these can be moved around the battlefield and arranged in a variety of firing positions. *Commorbs - A Telecommunication device crafted by the Temple Knights, Commorbs are a powerful magic-based technology capable of detecting lies, pulling up information, and using long-term communication. In roleplay, non-Temple Knight Commorbs are restricted to communication. Common mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their characters but that aren't actually seen on Runescape. *Gnomes would not sell or give away a Gnome Glider. The same goes for dwarves and the multi-cannon. *Some humans, especially Druids or former Druids, would be against dwarven technology because it destroys the environment. It is worth reminding that due to dwarven technology, Ice Mountain was almost melted until a helpful adventurer came along and put a stop to it. A special group named C.A.R.E. was formed to help protect the environment and blames the dwarves for carbon emission. *(Please enter a piece of relevant information here.) Trivia *With the creation of the Invention Guild, and the inventors within it, it is possible that the technologies of various races will become more widespread and shared. *(Please enter a piece of information here.) *(Please enter a piece of information here.) Category:Guides Category:Lore